


Doctor's Visit: Full Course

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July 2019 Patron Rewards [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, F/M, Impregnation, Nipple Fucking, Weight Gain, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Tsunade pays the strange doctor a visit after having enough of all the women in the village turning into pregnant plumpers.





	Doctor's Visit: Full Course

**Author's Note:**

> Patron reward for Lord-OZ

The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Formerly one of the most powerful ninja villages in the land... but ever since that fateful day a few months ago, things started getting out of hand. First it was just a few women, who had asked for a massage from a recent startup, who had promised them that they would look younger after he was done with them. Indeed, they looked at least half a decade younger with every visit, and their bodies felt that much more energetic as well.  
  
Then, as word of mouth spread, the wives that had been neglected by their husbands and their official duties came to knock on his door. Among them were many that had a deep seated sense of lust imprinted upon them by the wild nights that they had experienced in their younger years, something that the young doctor could easily satiate after a little encouragement. Everything seemed to be fine as this occurred... right up until one specific lonely woman decided to stop by the young man's door. The Hokage's wife herself, Uzumaki Hinata.  
  
Following the night they spent together, something awoke within the youthful doctor, and his treatments started growing more aggressive and dominant. Women that came to relieve their urges were overwhelmed by just how enthusiastically he indulged them... And it got worse. Much worse. The more these women encouraged him to screw them senseless, the more he just gave them exactly what they asked for. After all, a doctor is supposed to do anything in their power to ensure that their patient is healthy.  
  
His motives had changed since the day he started. No longer was he aiming to satisfy the women that he gave a healthy treatment... now he aimed to make his mark on the world. Uchiha Sakura was the first of many females that he not only thoroughly inseminated, but also indoctrinated with a sole purpose in mind. Women like her were meant to be heavyset and plump as to make them the best breeders they possibly could be. Not just so that they could continue their clan's bloodline, but so that the young doctor's spawn might infest the bloodline and take over a few generations down the line.   
  
As blatant as his plan was, life proceeded as normal for most people in the village, even as the many females started growing heavier. Their bodies would be brimming with fecundity, which the doctor had been exploiting for all its worth even when the males in the village started growing more depraved by the day. It would lead to a vicious cycle. He would knock up and claim the village women for his own, and their enhanced bodies would drive their lovers to go to town on them during the night. Nobody would be any the wiser as the village descended into a breeding fueled perpetual orgy.  
  
Nobody... except for the former Fifth, Tsunade. Noticing her former protégé acting up, and the wife of the brat she once worked with both having grown quite... Perverse over the last few weeks, it was about time for her to step into action. Unlike Naruto, or even the other elders in the village, she would not stand for such blatant corruption. She was going to show that punk a piece of her mind, and then things would return to normal... Well, she assumed it would. She had made a bet on it, too!   
  
The door to the young doctor's office was rather rudely kicked down as the aging blonde bombshell made her way inside. "Alright, you've had enough fun for a lifetime, kid. It's time I put a stop to your little scheme, before Naruto ends up getting strung along again." Tsunade's words were brimming with authority, showing that even in her practical retirement, she was still raring to go another few bouts. Sure, her lifespan had been severely cut short by the way she abused her techniques, but she had more than enough muscle to make up for it.  
  
That is, if she was facing any ordinary shinobi. The doctor was, to put it rather bluntly, anything but an ordinary shinobi at this point. "Judging by your temper, you must be the former Fifth Hokage. Tsunade, was it?" The young doctor's voice resounded from deeper within the clinic as a warm air blew throughout the building, one that immediately caused sweat to drool down the former figurehead's cheeks. For good reason, as she'd soon see.  
  
The doctor took a step into her line of sight, and her cheeks flushed red in an instant. Instead of doing something as mundane and sensible as wearing a proper outfit meant for a medical ninja, he had chosen to discard his former outfit in favor of a partially opened kimono that showed off his smooth and slick figure. His chest had just the slightest bit of defined tone, and his legs were thick enough to support the girth that he was known to grow during his various sessions. A girth that was currently and almost barely kept contained by an impossibly small thong that pressed against his crotch. He clearly had to be hiding away his true size with his chakra, otherwise it would be painfully visible behind the flimsy fabric.  
  
However, his body on its own was hardly the most notable feature about the young doctor at this point. No, the most important element that his body possessed was a crimson set of chakra horns growing rather potently from his forehead, giving him the look of a demon more so than a human. By all accounts, this was what he had become over the last few months, so why should he stop himself from showing his true form to those that explicitly visited him?  
  
"Oh, aren't you the model of decency. I know you've been screwing the girls in the village, but you could at least play the part of somebody that's still acting like they're trying to hide." Tsunade shot a clever quip towards the young man, who proceeded to chuckle softly as the taunt failed to hit its mark.  
  
"You're one to talk, Tsunade. That rack of yours is still obnoxiously present. A pity that you've only grown a small amount since I've been spreading my Chakra around town." The horned lad's tone was calm and collected, and as the words left his mouth an aura of Chakra started to surround him. The persisting energy was thick and viscous, like the cum he usually left inside of the women that came to visit him, just with a bit of a red tint instead of a white one.  
  
As the doctor-turned-oni spoke aloud, the blonde bombshell took a closer look at her body. Now that he had actually brought up her size, she did notice that she seemed to be filling out her normal outfit just a tad more than usual. Her tits, which were already on par with small melons, were outright straining against the loose fabric as they had each grown to the size of a pair of grocery bags. Her hips weren't far behind either, the width of her hips having increased to the point where she'd be taking up at least three seats if she was being generous. Two if she was being stingy.  
  
"Astonished, aren't you? This is hardly the beginning of what you'll be experiencing. You, like all the others in the village, will serve as my concubines as my young incubate within your body. You have no choice in the matter either. Your life will be mine for the taking." The horned youth very casually addressed what he planned to be Tsunade's future, smirking ever slightly as to look as disgustingly smug as possible.   
  
All planned, of course. The moment the former Hokage threw a punch in his directly, the aura around him thickened and outright stopped the fist in midair, having grown concentrated to the point where it felt as if her hand was stuck inside the thickest pudding in the world. "I thought you were smarter than that, Tsunade. What kind of reckless strength would honestly let you win against somebody that's subdued your successor?"  
  
His words were sharp and well-aimed, specifically intended to rile up the older woman with the greatest efficiency. Of course it worked, the former Hokage cursing under her breath as she tried to punch him yet again, only for his chakra to expand and completely cover her form head to toe. His grin widened as he let his kimono slip off his form, letting him stroll around in nothing but his tightly clinging thong as he circled around the woman encased in his crimson chakra.  
  
"You'll pay for this once I get out of here!" Tsunade shouted as she tore at her arms and her legs, tugging them to the best of her ability... but no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't budge. It was as if she was completely encased in the most soft yet rubbery material. Certainly didn't help that it had a faint yet thick scent that she could only assume was a taste of the rod that the boy had kept hidden away.  
  
The oni-boy shrugged his shoulders before snapping his fingers, causing the chakra that held the older woman in place to coalesce near her nipples, passing through her clothing in the process. She knew that it was going to be awful, but she still tried to struggle in vain hope  
  
That desperation earned her nothing as the chakra started thrusting itself into both of her nipples, the thick constructs widening the holes that would be dripping with enough milk to feed a small family in due time. In and out, back and forth. Those were the kind of movements that it felt like the energy was doing, beckoning moans from her lips as she tried her very damnedest to close her mouth in an attempt to stifle them. Unfortunately, since she still felt completely trapped by the viscously thick Chakra, it was impossible for her to do much more than glare furiously at the boy who held her captive.  
  
"Enjoying the sensation of having your tit-pussies broken in, Tsunade? Don't worry. You'll have more than enough of an udder to go around by the time they're ready for my actual cock. You'll just have to contend with my Chakra for the time being." His expression remained as smug as ever as the energies flowing off his body continued to intensify in strength. Just like the cum that he had filled countless women with, there didn't seem to be any kind of end to his natural Chakra... which certainly didn't seem to spell good news for Tsunade.  
  
Indeed, as the energies hit a specific boiling point, the overflow had to go somewhere. That somewhere was the very inside of the tits that Tsunade was so famous for. Before she had as much of a chance to scream, she felt the burning hot Chakra pouring its way into her milk tanks, quickly making them swell outward at a breakneck pace. Unlike most kinds of liquids that would be constrained in a space not meant to grow to a specific size, the Chakra that was flowing into her breasts also started modifying her flesh to accommodate them in the process. This meant that not only would her tits, which were growing to the size of small waterbeds, be more than capable of storing literal gallons of milk but also capable of containing more than enough Chakra to take down a small army and then some. Maybe those tits of hers could even hold so much Chakra that she could give birth to a miniature army if given enough time. All within a pair of tits that were rapidly looking out of place on her otherwise curvy body.  
  
The moans that were continuously pouring out of Tsunade's poor mouth felt like music stroking her captor's ears, serving as more than enough encouragement to take things to the next level. Satisfied with the way her bed-tits were coming along, he retracted every speck of Chakra back into his body, promptly causing the former Hokage to collapse to the point where she could only support herself with her massive tits. This, combined with how her clothes were now laying in tatters on the ground as a byproduct of that enormous growth, exposed a certain set of holes down below.  
  
With a single finger raised before his face, the doctor-turned-demon pours his energies straight into his crotch. The thong that kept his cock somehow hidden away snapped off, revealing a cock that was more than big enough to be called a Third Leg, plus a set of exercise ball-sized nuts that sloshed from side to side due to the sudden way they had been freed. Upon pouring a little more energy into his crotch however, something started to grow. Something he had only recently started using... A second, identical replica to his original cock. Which meant that he could deal a swift and two-timed blow to Tsunade's fracturing sensibilities, in one fell swoop.  
  
The blonde bombshell barely got a minute to process what was happening behind her before she felt the enormous cocks spreading both of her holes at the same time, causing her to let out a rather embarrassingly loud scream of pleasure. Just the mere act of penetration had forced her to climax, evident by the juices leaking down the length of the doctor's dicks that served to lubricate the both of them.  
  
With the additional help the slick liquid provided, it was easy for the young doctor to just thrust both massive pillars as deep inside of Tsunade as they possibly could go. Just one swift motion, and both rods were easily visible on the outside of her stomach as he tried to breach through to both her womb and her stomach in the same aggressive attack.   
  
Both of them would eventually fall to a repeated onslaught from the young Oni's pointed pelvis thrusts, resulting in the former Hokage's eyes rolling into the back of her head as another climax forcefully wracked its way through her massive-tittied body. To make matters worse, with the way the doctor's cocks were trembling in that one instant, it was hard for him not to just simply let the contents of his balls pour straight on in.  
  
So that's exactly what he did. One final thrust served to herald the arrival of his sublime seed as it rushed straight into both holes, immediately filling both her belly and her womb to their absolute breaking point, a significant amount of semen rushing right back out of the crevices between Tsunade's cunt and the doctor's cocks. Even then, she could feel most of the seed sloshing around in there wildly. If the flow kept up, she wasn't sure if it was going to be contained within her for much longer...  
  
Then, two things happened. The good thing was the fact that her poor body opened up the gates to not only her ovaries but also her throat so that the cum had somewhere else to go without causing her to burst. The bad thing was that this meant she'd not only be spewing forth cum from her mouth like some kind of pseudo-fountain, but her poor eggs were now completely vulnerable to the exact kind of attack that the Oni was subjecting her to.  
  
Before Tsunade even got a moment to blink, she felt every single egg of hers being aggressively pounded flat by a torrential onslaught of little wriggly seeds. That sensation blew through her in a couple of seconds, and even then she could still feel the rush of cum smashing up against her eggs with such wild abandon that she absolutely had no chance to keep herself any sort of mentally sound.  
  
One final scream loosened its way out of the former Hokage's throat as she practically passed out from the unparalleled about of pleasure pouring through her body. The climax that just wracked around inside of her had pretty much fried her mind, evident by the pleasure-induced trail of drool slowly pouring down her chin as she just laid there, having been utterly filled with dangerous fluids from all angles tonight. Even as the young Oni pulled out, she didn't budge even an inch as the contents of her ass and her cunt slowly started to empty themselves out and around her bloated breasts.  
  
With the cum spilling out of both Tsunade's ass as well as her cunt, and condensed Chakra within her tits slowly leaking out as well, she looked well and truly fucked. Not to mention, as her body started to grow accustomed to the supply of viscous 'sauce' that the doctor had so gracefully smothered her skin and insides in, it started to swell just like her tits had.  
  
The doctor could only grin as he casually picked up his discarded kimono, content to watch his latest victim slowly grow like a piece of dough being baked within the oven. Not only was every hole that he had touched guaranteed to fill up with his spawn at this point, but that extra layer of useless fat that she'd carry around would be the absolute cherry on top.  
  
Every inch of her body grew outward as the firmness loosened up. Her body was indeed swelling just like a cake biding its time in the heat, to the point where the cum sloshing around inside of both her belly and her womb that served to give her a bit of a round tummy on the outside was quickly being outclassed and outdone by her own genuine fat. The bloat that showed on her belly was quickly replaced with a genuinely larger and flabbier belly, although if you were to push down on the area where she was properly bloated you would still be able to feel the seed sloshing around within that served to give it just a miniscule amount of firmness.  
  
As Tsunade's mind did its best to keep itself together after that last shattering climax, a mark materialized right above those ample ass cheeks of hers. A tramp stamp much like the one her protégé and Hinata had gotten, the same devilish wings and horns combo like before... which meant that she too had fallen to his charms, and now she was just as much his property as the rest of Konoha was. Of course, her appointment was now over, leaving the young man to create a new thong out of his chakra as he looked out the window with a grin decorating his face.  
  
"It's time for the next patient... The entirety of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."


End file.
